Black Roses Red
by L.M. Nelson
Summary: Lit. Takes place during the second season. Please Read and Review..
1. Chapter 1: Not a word

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

Hey this is just something I'm trying.. This is set during the second season.. And I think that's all that you really need to know.. So please, read on.

* * *

Chapter 1- Not a word! 

_Can I ask you a question please, _

_promise you wont laugh at me,_

_honestly I'm standing here,_

_afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when its in my dreams,_

_So let the morning light in and let the darkness fade away. _

_Can you turn my black roses red,_

_Can you turn my black roses red. _

She searched for her own connection to the song that was playing. She closed her eyes as she found it. "Jess.." She breathed.

She dreamed about him, she dreamed of being in love with him, it scared her. The love in the dreams scared her, because it was real. The only line that didn't fit, she thought, she didn't want morning to come, she didn't want to wake up, which scared her even more.

She thought she was a horrible person, after all she should be having dreams about her boyfriend, not her boyfriend's enemy.

She opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the front door. She got out of bed and went to answer it. She stared, in shock, at the person in front of her.

"Jess. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's nice to see you too." He ignored her question.

"Don't do that. Answer the question, why are you here?" She asked him again.

"I was sent to tell you something." He told her simply.

"What something?"

"Luke told me to tell you he wanted you to come to the diner."

"Why?"

"Didn't tell me. Sounded important, though."

"Okay, let me get my jacket."

They left and engaged in small talk till they got to Luke's. When they got there Rory found a 'Gone Fishing' sign posted on Luke's front door.

"Jess..." Rory said slightly aggravated.

"Hmm.. Would you look at that. I guess I was mistaken. You wanna go out to get something to eat?"

"You tricked me."

"Possibly."

"No you tricked me, I just want you to know that I know before I let you buy me dinner."

Jess smirked.

"And stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

She wanted to say looking sexy but instead replied, "Looking at me with that smirk of yours."

"What smirk?" He asked.

"Never mind."

"Okay."

For a second Rory could swear she saw the smirk shift into a smile, but it was gone before she could take it in.

She'd only seen him smile a few times, but each time she thought it was... indescribable. She loved his smile, and though she would never admit it out loud, she loved him.

"How about pizza?" Jess asked.

"Pizza sounds good." Rory smiled.

-

They got pizza and went to the bridge.

"Favorite comedy?"

"Tie between Wayne's World and Monty Python and The Holy Grail."

"Wayne's World?" Rory asked laughing.

"Oh shut up. Have you even seen it?"

"No."

"Then stop laughing. Its funny."

"I'm sure."

"Well then Rory, what's your favorite movie?"

"There are too many to choose from. But I guess I'll say Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory."

"Why?"

"Its the first movie I can remember watching with my mom."

Jess nodded.

"So why'd you do it?" Rory asked.

"Do what?"

"Trick me into going out to dinner with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." Rory rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

And there it was again, the smiled. She put down her cup, picked up an olive and threw it at him.

She laughed at the look on his face.

He retaliated by throwing a slice of onion at her. And now it was his turn to laugh.

"Oh its on." She said throwing pieces of pepperoni at him, laughing as she did.

Jess stood up and got out of the line of fire. He took a few pieces of ice and dropped them down the back of her shirt.

"Ohh! Cold!" Rory said as Jess laughed.

"There I win." He said triumphantly.

"Oh no you don't." Rory said pushing him into the lake as she fished out the ice from her shirt.

He surfaced and glared at her, she just smiled sweetly at him.

"I win." She said throwing the pieces of ice out at him.

He pulled her in.

"Look what you did, now we're both wet." She said coming to the surface.

"So I guess no one wins."

"I guess." She whispered, realizing how close they were.

She looked into his eyes. Both of them were silent, and only inches apart.

She moved first, she leaned in and kissed him. He responded, returning the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

Rory pulled away, placing her fingers over her lips, where Jess' had just been.

Both of them were breathing heavily, neither of them speaking.

Jess finally spoke up, "Rory.. I.." He was unable to finish as he felt Rory's lips crash down on his again.

Just when he started to get into the kiss, she pulled away again.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Rory."

"Oh my god!"

"Rory."

"I kissed you."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!" Rory said, franticly trying to get out of the lake. When she finally got her feet on the bridge she turned back to Jess, who was getting out.

"I kissed you twice."

"Yeah." He confirmed for her.

"Oh god."

"Rory."

"You know what I have to go." Rory said, before turning and beginning to walk. She turned back to Jess, "Not a word!"

Jess nodded and Rory continued walking.

* * *

Please leave a review.. Tell me what you think, should I continue or not bother.. Oh and the song is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace.. 

Newtie


	2. Chapter 2: I win

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All The Reviewers- spyhorse, Anonymous Kayte, jodurk2304, gilmore15girl, Mr.Tre Cool, CoffeeJunkee06, lora, kaylee, ADREA RODRIGUEZ, wendy, nessquik13, spinaround, Kylie1403.. Love you all.. Thank you for reviewing!

On with the story..

* * *

Chapter 2- I win. 

Rory got home and ran into the house, still soaking wet.

"Rory? Is that you hon?"

"Mom?" Rory said shaking. She hadn't realized Lorelai was going to be home.

"Rory. Oh my god. What happened?" Lorelai asked when she saw Rory.

"I don't know. I don't know. We were talking and eating and then I don't know. I don't know." Rory said sounding frantic.

"Rory, honey, breath. There you go okay. No start over. Why are you wet?"

"I was pulled into the lake." Rory said staring past her mother, afraid if she looked her in the eyes she would be able to see something that was racing around Rory's head.

"Pulled into the lake by who?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess.."

"Jess pulled you into the lake that little punk!"

"No mom I pushed him in first."

"Oh.. Good girl."

Rory looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go get changed and then tell me what happened."

"Okay." Rory said, teeth chattering.

-

"Rory, honey, can I come in?" Lorelai asked through Rory's door.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Lorelai opened the door and found Rory laid out on her bed, in dry clothes, her hair still wet. She went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He came over here and tricked me into having dinner with him. We went and got pizza and we took it to the bridge and we were talking and I threw an olive at him and then he threw an onion at me and then I started throwing pepperoni at him and then he put ice down my shirt. And then I pushed him in and he pulled me in and then we kissed."

"What!"

"We kissed."

"He kissed you or you kissed him?"

"I kissed him."

"Rory."

"Twice."

"Twice!"

"I know."

"Did you just completely forget about Dean?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to!"

Lorelai looked at Rory in disbelief. "You wanted to?"

"Yes.. I wanted to so I did."

"Oh... You like Jess..." Lorelai concluded.

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment before Lorelai asked, "Was it good?"

"Mom.."

"Well. I'm curious here. Was it a good kiss?"

"Yes." Rory smiled.

"Hey Ror, do me a favor. Break it off with Dean now. Don't string him along while you try to figure this out." 

"Figure what out?"

"What you feel for Jess."

"What?"

"You're probably gonna end up with Jess and you should end it now with Dean so he doesn't get hurt." Lorelai explained.

"I'm not gonna end up with Jess." Rory argued.

"Honey, just don't string him along."

"I won't." Rory told her, basically admitting that what her mother said was true.

"What do you say we have an impromptu movie night?"

"I say that's a good idea."

"Okay, you go to Doose's and get the food, I'll hit the rental place. What do you say to a triple feature, your pick."

"Willie Wonka, of course."

"Of course."

"And.. Monty Python and The Holy Grail and uhm Wayne's World."

Lorelai looked at Rory strangely, "Wayne's World?"

"Don't argue with the confused."

"Okay. Lets go."

-

Rory picked through the candy isle, picking out certain things. Her cell phone rang.

"Mom?"

"Hey, can you get, those little marshmallows, the colored ones."

"Uh yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm back at home. I got done quick." Lorelai told her.

"Okay. Well I got your tiny colored marshmallows."

"Thanks."

"I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory finished gathering the junk food and went to the register to pay.

"Another movie night with your mother?" Taylor asked as he rang up the items.

"Yes, Taylor."

"What movie are you going to watch?"

"A few actually, Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, Monty Python and The Holy Grail, and Wayne's World."

"Well have fun." Taylor said, handing Rory the bags of very unhealthy foods with a smile.

She nodded, "We will." She said before leaving.

Jess followed her out of the store, unknown to her.

"Wayne's World?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, my god! Jess. I didn't see you there."

"Don't change the subject. You're gonna watch Wayne's World?"

"Yes." Rory said continuing down the road.

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Just because. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"No, you're right you don't have to. Rory."

"What?" Rory asked turning around to face Jess. When she did she was met by his lips on hers.

She dropped the bags of junk food and wrapped her arms around his neck, lost in the kiss. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

She moaned into his mouth and he held her hips tighter.

"Jess..." She said softly as they parted. "Jess, I cant do this again."

"Yes you can."

"No I cant." She said picking up the bags and starting home again.

"Rory.. Rory, wait." Jess called.

"No."

"Rory just, stop."

"No."

"Fine, don't stop. I'll just have to stop you myself." He said reaching for her arm. He grabbed her and spun her around to face him so they were only centimeters apart.

"Jess.." She whispered.

"Why do you keep running away?"

"Because its wrong." Rory said quietly, eyes fixed at his.

"You don't believe that." He whispered.

"Yes I do." She said looking, quickly, at his lips, then back into his eyes.

"Tell me you don't want to kiss me right now.."

"I.."

"Only say it if you really mean it.."

"I.. cant." She whispered, eyes closed.

"I win." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

Please leave a review.. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now.. Please review.. 

Newtie


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty Much

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All My Reviewers- Kylie1403, AnneTrinityRGJM, spinaround, gilmore15girl, spyhorse, IloveGG, Angry Girl, paige, music4mysoul, CoffeeJunkee06, ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe, Sadaf Love you all! Thanks for reviewing.

Here we are again.

* * *

Chapter 3- Pretty Much 

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked from behind them, causing them to split apart in a hurry.

"Mom."

"Rory."

"I'm gonna go." Jess said.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

"Bye." He said eyes telling Rory something.

She smiled slightly and nodded slowly and he walked off.

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss."

"No, that mental thing you two just did there, what did he say? What did you agree to?"

"Mom, I think you've finally gone insane."

"Rory, break up with Dean now. I'm telling you you're gonna hurt him if you don't."

"Mom.."

"Rory, you're cheating on him."

Rory looked down ashamed, "I am."

Lorelai stepped closer, "Honey you gotta break up with him."

"Why are you so supportive of this thing I thought you hated Jess."

"And you were right, I just know that this thing with you two is gonna happen no matter what I do or say or how much I hate that kid, and if this is gonna happen, I don't want Dean to get hurt, Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, now what did he say?" Lorelai asked as they started walking home.

"He didn't say anything."

"Tell me."

"No."

"So there is something to tell. Why wont you tell me. Was it something dirty?"

"Mom.."

"I'll stop if you tell me."

"Fine." Rory gave in as they got home.

"Yay." Lorelai said jumping onto the couch. "Spill."

Rory joined her and said, "He said, 'Have fun with the dish and the spoon until the cow jumps over the moon.'"

Lorelai stared at her, "Fine don't tell me."

Rory smiled triumphantly. "I win." She whispered to herself.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh.. Monty Python."

"Alright."

Rory sat back as Lorelai put the video in and grabbed her marshmallows.

-

Rory looked over at her mom, who had fallen asleep during Willie Wonka, which was very unlike her. She waved her hand in front of Lorelai's face to make sure she was out. When she was satisfied with her current state of unconsciousness, she stood up and went to grab her jacket.

She left the house and walked quickly to the bridge. When she got there she found Jess sitting reading.

"Hey." She said quietly.

He looked up at her, "Hey."

She smiled at him. He stood up and walked towards her.

"You gonna push me in again?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Maybe." She said in a whisper.

"Maybe?" He whispered back.

"Maybe.." She said softly before he leaned in and kissed her.

"I have to break up with Dean." She said pulling away.

Jess just nodded, placing his hands on her hips.

Rory looked down, "Jess.. What are we doing?"

"We're standing on a bridge, in the middle of the night. And if I'm not mistaken we're about to kiss." He said. When she smiled he kissed her again.

She pulled away, "No, what are we doing, as in.. this.." She motioned between them.

"I don't know." Jess shrugged.

-

The phone's ring pierced through the silence of the house.

"What? Who! Huh?" Lorelai said waking up suddenly. She went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, I cant find Jess. He disappeared. I was gone today and I came back and he's gone." Luke said sounding worried.

"Luke, calm down. I saw him earlier. He didn't disappear. I just, I.. Wait." Lorelai looked into Rory's room, "Rory's gone too. Damn-it. Okay you know what. I'm gonna go look for them."

"Wait Lorelai. How do you know they're together? Lorelai? What's going on?" Luke asked confused.

"I just.. meet me at the gazebo I'll explain later."

"Okay."

Luke and Lorelai met in the Gazebo only minutes later.

"My god it's cold." Lorelai said as they walked through town looking for Rory and Jess.

"Yeah, you're in Pajama bottoms. If you had worn pants, you wouldn't be cold."

"Yeah, listen to you with your logic."

"I'm sorry, why are you not more worried about Rory and Jess?"

"Well lets see. I'm not worried at all about Jess and I'm not worried about Rory because she's not stupid. And I trust her."

Luke nodded, "Well, you could at least pretend you care whether Jess dies or not."

"Oh I would."

"Why?" Luke asked making a face.

"Cause if he did, Rory would be heart broken and then I would be heart broken for her so.. I care whether or not he dies."

"Okay so would you please explain to me what's going on between the two of them."

"Well.. They're kissing.. a lot.. and not in a way I want to think my daughter is kissing boys." Lorelai continued as Luke made a face. "Rory has decided to break up with Dean and not string him along while she figures out what she wants with Jess. And oh they have nailed the teen psychic speak, which is now obvious. This was what she agreed too. Why didn't I see it.."

"Okay, I'm ignoring the last part cause it just made me really confused.. What is 'teen psychic speak'?" Luke asked.

"You know how girls can say things to each other with out actually saying anything? Its like that only they talk about stuff like, 'Hey lets sneak out and make out later.'.. And sometimes they tell dirty jokes."

"Oh.. Kay.. And they're good at it?"

"Yes."

"And that's bad?"

"Yes. No. Well it might be."

"Okay.. So where do you think they-" Luke stopped talking as they came to the bridge and saw Rory and Jess.

Lorelai grabbed Luke when he was about to say something and pulled him into a nearby bush.

"Shush.." She demanded.

"Why?" Luke asked looking at her like she was insane.

"Listen." She pointed to where Rory and Jess were standing.

Luke nodded.

-

Rory was staring at their hands. Their fingers were laced together in a pattern, she smiled.

He watched her for a moment, "Rory?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I like you." She told him, biting her lip, still smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Really." She leaned up to kiss him.

-

"No. We have to stop this." Luke said starting to move, Lorelai held him back.

"No. Let them be."

"What? How can you watch this?"

"With my eyes closed."

"God. Are you okay with this?"

"Not okay, but putting up with it."

"Jeez.. You're gone for a day and you miss everything."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Please leave a review.. They are the reason I live.. I'm working on Chapter 4 now.. Please leave a review.. 

Newtie


	4. Chapter 4: Sex

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All My Reviewers- spinaround, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, gilmore15girl, xxxLotxxx, music4mysoul, purplelollipop17, IloveGG, TiniCat, CoffeeJunkee06, britbrat, Angry Girl, Regina Halliwell, roryjessfan02, spyhorse. Thank you all. I'm so glad you like the story!

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- Sex. 

Jess moved his hand up the back of Rory shirt as he continued to kiss her.

"They're still kissing." Luke whispered.

"That's enough time," Lorelai said before making her way out of the shrubbery she was currently in.

"Thank god."

"Hey you two." She said loudly causing the pair to jump apart.

"Mom!" Rory asked flushed.

Luke stumbled out and came to stand next to Lorelai.

"Luke?" She asked turning a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, we've been here for a little bit, nice show you two." Lorelai turned to Luke, taking his hand, "Oh, Jess, I like you." She said in an airy voice, batting her eye lashes at him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Mom!" Rory said, blushing furiously.

"Come on we're going home. Say goodnight Jess." Lorelai gave her a stern look, letting her know they were gonna have a talk when they got home.

"Okay." She turned to face Jess, "Good night Jess."

"Good night Rory." He smirked at her. She blushed a deep crimson color and smiled.

"Ahhh. What did you just say?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh you better."

"Bye Jess." She said as Lorelai dragged her off.

"You. Home. Now." Luke demanded.

Jess nodded and they headed home.

-

"So you snuck out to meet a boy. I'm so proud." Lorelai said as they got home.

"Mom, it wasn't exactly sneaking, you were fast asleep."

"Yeah, well, I'm still proud." Lorelai shrugged.

"Well I'm glad."

"Okay now what did he say back there. You blushed, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Oh right. Then why did you blush like that?"

"He looked at me.. suggestively. And the way he said 'Goodnight Rory.' It was.. about.."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"You have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise you wont have sex with Jess."

"What!"

"Don't sleep with him, not now anyways. Wait."

"What the hell?"

"You're way too young to be having sex."

"Mom you were fifteen. I'm seventeen."

"Yes. I was fifteen and look what happened." Lorelai pointed to Rory.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself if I'm gonna have sex!"

"Rory, I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"I wont make a mistake. I'm not stupid, I wont end up like you!" Rory said before storming off to her room.

Lorelai looked sadly at the floor.

-

Rory walked into the diner on Monday morning, dressed for Chilton. She went over and sat at the counter.

"Rory, what can I get you?" Luke asked her pulling out his ordering pad.

"Waffles, eggs, bacon, coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

"Coming up." He smiled giving the order to Caesar. "So, uh, where's your mom today?" He asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Same place she was yesterday." Rory said indifferently.

"So, she's 'Not here' again. Just to let you know, she gets back from not being here, three seconds after you leave."

"Good to know." She said quietly.

"What are you fighting about?"

"Sex." Rory said, telling the truth but also knowing it would make Luke not want to talk about it.

"Right. So you're food should be ready in a few minutes." Luke said going to refill someone's coffee.

Rory laughed quietly at his predictability. She hadn't talked to her mother since they had their fight about sex. They had avoided each other all Sunday, and she planned on continuing to avoid her all week.

"Here you go." Luke said placing Rory's food in front of her.

She nodded and started eating.

She hadn't talked to Jess either. The only people she had talked to on Sunday were Luke, Andrew, and Dean. She broke up with Dean. He yelled at her, something about Jess. She was too busy yelling back to listen to him.

Jess walked down stairs. She figured he knew about her and Dean, by this time everyone knew about her and Dean. They fought in the middle of the town square, so everyone knew exactly what happened and exactly what was said.

The worst part was, she didn't care what anyone thought. She cared about the fight with her mom. She knew what she said was wrong, that she should be the one to apologize, but she wouldn't, not yet anyways.

Jess refilled her coffee as he passed, he didn't look her in the eyes and didn't say anything. She thought for a moment that he was mad at her. She found this appalling, why would he be mad at her for, she broke up with Dean for him. He should be happy about that, and he should kiss her in front of everyone, or at least talk to her.

At the moment she was freezing out her mother, Dean, Patty, and Babette; only because she didn't want to talk about it. She was being frozen out by her mother, Dean, Jess, and Andrew; after she got mad at him from not letting her read in the store, he held up the 'right to refuse service to anyone' sign. Rory shook her head at the thought.

She was in a fight with six people, and she was only willing to make up with two of them. Andrew and Jess. She really wanted to make up with Jess. Because making up with Jess would mean more Jess kisses, and she liked kissing Jess.

She glanced up at Jess, but quickly looked down. She noticed he was reading Hemmingway, The Sun Also Rises, she shook her head.

When she finished she went to the register to pay.

"Six fifty-six." Jess told her the amount due.

She handed him the money before turning quickly and leaving for the bus.

Jess shook his head and went back to reading.

It was five minutes before Lorelai came in demanding coffee.

"Good morning Lorelai." Jess said, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Shut up Jess." Lorelai spat at him.

Jess nodded and brought her coffee.

He walked back and asked Luke, "What's it about?"

"Sex." Luke told him before walking away.

* * *

Please leave a review.. They are the oxygen which I breathe.. Please don't let me suffocate. Newtie. 


	5. Chapter 5: She’ll just do it again

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All My Reviewers-spyhorse, girl-snowboard, jodurk2304, just hidden, Anonymous Kayte, CoffeeJunkee06, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, Angry Girl, music4mysoul, Jubilee124, Shawnee89, misslove852, gilmore15girl, spinaround, Kylie1403. I love the response that I'm getting from this story! I love you all!

And here we go..

* * *

Chapter 5- She'll just do it again

In a day it would be a week since Rory said anything to her mother. But tonight was Friday night dinner, they would have to be in a car together for thirty minutes and then be with Richard and Emily for two hours. She was dreading this.

She was walking to the diner, she was tired of not talking to Jess. So she walked in her fancy dress and her high heels, all ready for Friday night dinner, with a mission. She came into the diner and stared down Jess who was staring at her.

"Quit drooling and get up stairs." She instructed.

He nodded, "After you." He told her. Watching her walk as she went. He smiled and Luke hit him upside the head.

Jess went upstairs rubbing the back of his head. He got into the apartment and was greeted by Rory's lips on his. As soon as he started to respond she pulled away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? You haven't talked to me all week and its making me wonder, if you're mad at me. And why."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why haven't you talked to me?"

Jess shrugged.

"Oh well that explains it all."

"I think so."

Rory shook her head. Jess stepped closer and kissed her.

Rory pulled away again, "I have to go to Friday night dinner."

"I'm sorry."

Rory sighed, "It gets worse. I have to be alone with my mother for 3 hours."

-

The car was silent. Radio off, mouths closed, not one sound was made for thirty minutes.

They got to the Gilmore Manor and rang the bell, still in silence.

"Hello girls." Emily said brightly.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said warmly with a smile as she hugged Emily.

"Hello Mom." Lorelai smiled.

"Well its so good to see you two again. Richard is on a business trip, so its just us girls tonight." Emily said leading them into the living room.

"Where is he?" Rory asked, making small talk as they sat down.

"He's in Los Angeles." She told them making their usual drinks.

"Wow. California." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes. I told him to be sure to send to a postcard." Emily said handing each of them their drinks as she sat down.

"Thanks grandma." Rory smiled.

"Of course." Emily looked at Lorelai, "Lorelai, you're awfully quiet."

"Got nothing to say." She answered taking a sip of her martini.

"So what's he doing in Los Angeles?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"He's having a meeting with the partners out there, some business nonsense that I choose not to be involved with."

"Oh. Well I hope he gets back soon."

"Yes, me too. He should be back by next Friday."

"Good." Rory smiled, taking a sip of her soda.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready." The maid announced.

"Thank you Esperanza. Shall we girls."

"We shall." Lorelai said standing and walking into the Dining room. Rory and Emily followed.

-

"So I told Eloise to tell that dreadful woman, that no, pink carnations would not be a proper substitute for peach carnations, that nothing would be a proper substitute, that they needed to find twelve dozen peach carnations, and I didn't care if they had to go through every flower shop in all of Connecticut to get them." Emily said as the three of them ate.

Rory and Lorelai were silent, every now and then throwing glares at each other from across the table.

Emily looked between the two then spoke again, "It all ended well though we had our twelve dozen peach carnations."

Lorelai glared at Rory as she speared a piece of chicken. Rory returned the glare while stabbing at a carrot.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Emily said dropping her fork.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"There's something going on between you two, what is it?" Emily asked, no one answered her so she continued, "I've been trying to ignore the tension since you got here. Now tell me what is going on."

"Nothings going on, grandma."

"Oh please." Lorelai scoffed.

"What?" Rory asked, dropping her fork.

"Something is going on! You're the one that's been freezing me out all week."

"Oh please. You haven't made any attempts to get on good terms again."

"Oh so its my fault?"

"Yes." Rory got up and stormed off.

Lorelai grabbed her drink and downed it quickly, before leaning back in her chair. Emily stared at her.

-

Rory stormed into the study and threw herself down in the large chair that belonged to her grandfather.

She swirled around in it, stopping with her heal on the floor. She picked up the phone, dialed, and waited.

"Luke's diner." Jess answered, causing Rory to smile in-spite of her current mood.

"Jess." She said quietly.

"Rory?" He asked.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?"

-

Rory made her way to the second story of the Gilmore manor and stood at the window of her mother's old bedroom, waiting. She looked as a familiar truck pulled onto the street just outside the gate. She smiled and waited for him to come up the drive way before dropping her shoes down. She gripped the tree branch and climbed down, rather gracefully. Grace didn't help her when she lost her footing and fell, but Jess was there to catch her. She picked up her shoes and smiled as she stood up, facing him.

She kissed him quickly. "Thank you for coming." She said walking down the path to the truck.

"Anytime."

"I cant believe Luke let you take his truck."

"He didn't." Jess smiled to himself.

"You stole Luke's truck?" Rory asked gaping at him.

"Is it really steeling if the person doesn't know you took it?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine, then think of it this way, I stole it for you."

Rory shook her head and smiled.

-

"I guess I should go and talk to her." Lorelai said glaring at the study's door.

"Yes probably." Emily nodded.

"All right. Here I go." Lorelai said standing and walking to the door.

She knocked tentatively. "Rory?" She asked. With no response she asked again, "Rory?" Still no answer.

"You cant stay in there forever. You have to come out eventually." No answer still.

"Fine I'm coming in." Lorelai opened the door and found Rory was gone.

She closed the door, "She's not in there." She informed her mother.

"What!"

"She's not in there." Lorelai repeated running upstairs to her old room.

She opened the door and found the window open, curtains blowing in the wind.

"I'm gonna kill her when I get home." Lorelai said going and closing the window with anger. She suddenly realized, "He had to have picked her up. I'm just gonna have to kill him too." She said going downstairs.

"Mom. I'm sorry, but I have to go find my daughter and ground her for the next eternity, so I'll have to be cutting this dinner short. Bye." She said grabbing her purse and coat.

"Bye Lorelai. Punish her well, or else," Emily spoke as she came to the door, "She'll just do it again." Emily called after Lorelai before closing the door.

* * *

Please leave a review. I love it when you do.

Newtie


	6. Chapter 6: For a few reasons

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All My Reviewers- spinaround, ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe, spyhorse, just hidden, craiziedaizie, Anonymous Kayte, Jubilee124, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, LexyLovinMilo, purplelollipop17, gilmore15girl, Angry Girl, music4mysoul, queen of coffee, britbrat, Kylie1403. Love you all. I love the response and I love you! Its almost unhealthy.

I have something to say about this chapter.. Most of it in my opinion makes no sense. Which is clear when one of the characters even gets confused. I did rush this but I hope you can fogive me and if you hate it that much I will take it down and rewrite it.

* * *

Chapter 6- For a few reasons. 

"I still cant believe you stole Luke's truck." Rory said as she walked into the house.

Jess shook his head. "Wasn't that hard."

"Still. Thanks. Again."

"No problem." Jess smiled.

"Okay. I'm gonna change. I'll be right back." She said before walking to her room.

Jess looked at the multiple pictures on the mantle, while Rory changed. Rory came back a few minutes later, dressed in a tee shirt and jeans.

"That was quick." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. Suddenly she smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"No one's home." She smiled before walking up to him.

"I guess you're right." He said before kissing her.

She backed up, seating them on the couch. He leaned her back and slid his hand under her shirt. She continued kissing him as he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra with ease.

-

The jeep pulled into the drive way and stopped short. Lorelai got out and slammed the car door angrily. She got to the front door to find it was unlocked, she opened it. When she walked into the living room found Jess and Rory on the couch, making out.

"Rory!" She screamed closing her eyes.

Rory pushed Jess off of her, causing him to fall on the floor. She stood up as he struggled to find his shirt and left shoe.

"I was just..." He said as he found what he was searching for.

"Leaving." Lorelai filled in.

"Exactly." Jess said running out.

Rory stood up, grabbed her bra, buttoned her jeans and ran into her room.

"Rory!" Lorelai said following her. She tried to open her daughter's door, she discovered it was locked and started pounding on it. "Rory, get out here right now!"

Rory was silent inside, trying to get her window open.

"Rory Gilmore! Get out here now!" She yelled again, continuing to bang on the door.

Rory gave up trying to open her window and stood there in her room, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Get out here now!" Lorelai used her whole name, and Rory knew she was in for it.

She thought it best to try the window again. It failed again, so she bravely went to the door, where on the other side her mother was banging and yelling at her to get out. She opened the door and pushing past her mother, ran out the back door.

"Rory! Stop! You cant run forever! Trust me I know!"

Rory stopped running. She was sitting on the porch, in the swing, knees to her chest.

Lorelai walked out slowly, looking at her daughter. She took a few steps and sat down next to her.

"What the hell was that?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Rory didn't answer her, instead she just stared at her knees.

"I come home, after you sneak out of Friday night dinner to find you and a half naked Jess horizontal on the couch."

Still, Rory said nothing.

"Fine don't talk. I will. I was out of line. I'll admit it. I jumped the gun. I should have trusted you to make your own decisions. But, now that I see the decisions you've made, I don't think I was way off base."

"In there; that never would have happened if you hadn't said what you said." Rory finally spoke.

"You cant possibly believe that."

"Yes I can. If you didn't say what you said we wouldn't be fighting and I wouldn't have snuck out and Jess and I wouldn't be in that situation." Rory said standing from the swing.

"No, Rory, no. You two are teenagers, you would have been in a situation like that even if I hadn't said what I said. And I don't want that. That's why I said what I said to keep you from doing that."

"I.. Wait what?" Rory said confused.

"What I'm trying to say is.. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Okay then let me say what I want to say. The only reason I blew up at you like I is because, sex, it wasn't like it was on my mind with Dean, but with Jess I had thought about it but I had pushed it out of my mind. But then you making me promise not to have sex with him, it made it, I don't know more prominent in my mind. Like it was there, the possibility and I couldn't handle it. I really don't know why. I've thought about sex before-"

"Ahhh.. Too much sharing. Too much sharing.." Lorelai said a disgusted look on her face.

"Right. Sorry. Either way. That's why I was upset. That's why I said what I said. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Lorelai told her.

Rory sat back down, closer to Lorelai. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"My bedroom window." Lorelai nodded in approval, "Very nice."

Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let me walk in on you and Jess again."

"Oh not a problem." Rory looked over at her mother's uneasy look, "What's that matter?"

"I sounded like my mother, when I was yelling."

"I'm sorry." Rory said sincerely.

"It's okay, I'll live."

"I know." Rory sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Me too." Lorelai said.

"We've been through this before, haven't we?" Rory asked.

"Looks vaguely familiar." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Can I go check on Jess. Make sure he didn't die running away."

"Yeah. Go ahead," Lorelai smiled, "And bring back Willie Wonka and lots of chocolate."

"Okay." Rory said standing up again. Lorelai also stood up and hugged her daughter, signifying the feud was truly over.

"I'll be back soon." Rory said as she walked off.

Lorelai watched her before sitting back down in the swing. She shuddered and went inside to take a shower.

-

Rory found Jess sitting outside of the diner smoking.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked walking up to him.

Jess smirked when he saw her. He put out his cigarette. "I don't think I've ever been so scared for my life as I was when your mother walked in."

"Oh its okay, but if she ever she's us like that again, I cant promise any sort of security." Rory said sitting down next to him.

"Next time? I thought for sure you'd be grounded for the next five years after that."

"I got nothing."

"Lucky girl."

"For a few reasons." Rory smiled.

Jess leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Told you it made no sense. Please review. Please please please review.. I love them so much. I come home from my crappy day at school and see 15 new messages and they're all reviews for you guys. It makes me happy. Please make me happy and leave a comment. 

Newtie


	7. Chapter 7: Oh you’re so funny

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well at least not the show, or the characters. I do however own the deeds to three souls... Muaahahahahahaha

To All My Reviewers- Kylie1403, gilmore15girl, roryjessfan02, music4mysoul, Angry Girl, LexyLovinMilo , spinaround, Waffler, LitGG1982, purplelollipop17, just hidden, Mezz, spyhorse, CoffeeJunkee06, Mr.Tre Cool, milover, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, moon,gates,slaying, Anonymous Kayte, Jubilee124, britbrat, StEpPiNg StOnEs, ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe, Savanah. Love you all. I love the response and I love you! Its almost unhealthy.

This chapter sucks so much. But I've kept you guys waiting for a while I wanted to give you something. If you really don't like it I'll change it.

* * *

Chapter 7- Oh you're so funny 

"Rory?" Jess asked sitting next to her at the counter.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked her.

"Go out where?" She inquired.

"Dinner."

"Okay. What time?"

"Seven?" He offered.

"Sounds good. Alright. I have to go but I'll see you at seven." Rory said.

"See you at seven." Jess said before Rory left.

-

"Mom." Rory called walking into the house

"Daughter." Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Mom, I need your help." Rory said going into her room.

"With?" Lorelai asked walking downstairs.

"What to wear." Rory shouted.

"Oh, my specialty."

"Yeah. I know that's why I-" Rory shouted walking out of her room holding a blue shirt.

"I'm here what do you need to be dressed for?" Lorelai said standing in front of Rory.

"Jess asked me out." Rory said panic written on her face.

Lorelai suppressed a laugh, "Rory, honey, you look terrified."

"I am terrified. He asked me out!"

"Rory, you don't need to be afraid of this. You two seem very comfortable with each other, from what I saw Friday."

"This is different. This is a date. This is a symbol that we are together. That we are a couple. That he's my boyfriend. That I'm his girlfriend. Mommy I'm scared."

"Jeez you're really freaking out here."

"Oh you think."

"Okay no need to be snippy. Since when have you been afraid of being someone's girlfriend?"

"Since today."

"Okay. Babe. You like Jess right."

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem. Its a date. Its not anything too big."

"You're right." Rory said looking at the clothes in her closet, "But I still have nothing to wear."

"That's nothing. Come on I'll help you." Lorelai said standing and beginning to go through Rory's clothes.

-

Rory stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. The door bell rang. She looked at the clock; Seven. It was Jess. She went to answer the door.

"Hey." She said gripping the door handle.

"Hey."

-

The date went well. They went to the Olive Garden in Woodbridge. Jess borrowed Luke's truck, this time he knew it was gone. Jess returned Luke's truck and now they were walking, side by side, through Stars Hollow.

"A goat?" Jess asked as he and Rory walked.

"Yes a goat." Rory smiled. "See if every one in the world used a goat instead of a leaf blower we'd all put less Carbon monoxide into the air and decrease global warming."

Jess smirked at her.

"What?" She asked smiling at him.

"Nothing."

"You know I'm right."

"Of course."

They stopped in front of her house. Rory turned to face Jess fully.

"This is my stop."

Jess nodded before leaning in and kissing her. The only kiss of the night, and it was perfect, the perfect first date kiss.

Rory smiled as they parted.

"Goodnight Rory." Jess said.

"Goodnight Jess." She said before walking up to the house.

-

Lorelai peered out the window, through the curtains as they said goodnight. She darted onto the couch as Rory walked up to the door.

Rory walked in with a dopey smile plastered on her face. Lorelai looked back at her and had to smile.

"I take it the date went well."

Rory nodded still smiling.

"Okay well get over here and tell me about it! Details, babe, details." Lorelai said making room for Rory on the couch.

-

"So does this mean that you two are official?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know."

"Well. Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Well good. That's all that matters right now. You can figure that other stuff out later."

"Good." Rory smiled.

-

Rory walked into her room after she and Lorelai had finished talking. She sat down on her bed and sighed, a smile forming on her lips again. She couldn't stop thinking about Jess. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She wanted to walk into the diner and kiss him, in front of everyone. She didn't care what any of them thought, she was in love, she sighed and laid back on her bed.

-

It was Sunday morning, the day after the date. Rory was walking with Lorelai to the diner. The entire way she was only half listening to her mother, her mind focused on Jess.

"So I've decided I'm boycotting anything green." Lorelai said.

That got her attention, "What?"

"I said I'm boycotting anything green."

"Why?"

"Because... Green and I aren't on good terms."

"Its because you don't want to eat vegetables isn't it?"

"Yes. But you have to admit cleaver way of dodging it."

"Yeah." Rory looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at her mom again, "What about green gummy bears?"

"I can live with out them, I still have my red, orange, yellow, and clear bear friends."

Rory nodded, "That you do, but what about the green fun dip stuff."

"That is blue, it only turns green when you put it in your mouth so its safe."

Rory nodded, "Makes sense to me." Rory thought a moment, "What about your dark green coat. The one that Grandma hates."

"Oh no. I take it back, no boycotting green."

"Ha ha. That means you have to eat vegetables."

"Oh shut up." Lorelai said as they came to the diner.

"Well look at the bright side, on Saint Patrick's Day you can still have the green beer." Rory said as they walked into the diner.

"Well there's always that."

"Yep." Rory said as they sat down at the counter.

"Wonder if they ever thought about dying every alcohol they have green. Ooo Green Vodka Martini."

"I'm sure some places they do that."

"Oh. I should ask Grandma to put a drop of green food coloring in my martini at Friday night dinner this week."

"She'll think you're crazy."

"She already does."

"Oh get her to put the green in your drink then tell her your boycotting anything green at diner."

"Are you suggesting I do something to annoy grandma, on purpose?"

"Why not."

"Oh, I'm so proud."

Luke walked up to them, "What can I get you?" He asked looking down.

"Coffee." Lorelai said.

"Pancakes," Rory started her order.

"Coffee." Lorelai said again.

"Eggs, scrambled," Rory continued.

"Coffee." Lorelai said again.

"And bacon, extra crispy. Oh and coffee."

"Coffee." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh Lorelai did you want something?" Luke asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh you're so funny."

Jess walked down stairs, through the curtain. Rory smiled when he walked up to her and kissed her, in front of everyone.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I really love the amount of feed back I'm getting. Please keep it coming.. 

Newtie


End file.
